


The Devil Made Me Do It

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Angela accidentally summons a demon. It starts meddling in her love life.





	The Devil Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Speed writing practice. Total time: 35 minutes (20 minutes for the first draft and 15 minutes editing)

“I am NOT going to wear this!” Angela whispered angrily to the mirror. She was holding a skimpy red “dress” up to a mirror in the dressing room of a fancy clothing store she would normally never set foot in. Of course, she didn’t get much say in that sort of thing anymore.

_ Come on, you are killing me! Would it kill you to wear a dress once in a while? _ The demon said in a voice only Angela could hear. Angela could see the demon in her reflection, standing over her shoulder. She looked almost exactly like Angela. They could be twins, if it were not for the wings and horns and purple hair.

“It isn’t a dress, it’s lingerie!” Angela hissed. “I can’t wear it to class.” She said firmly, hoping the demon would see reason and not force the issue.

The trouble had started two weeks ago. Amélie had brought over some exceptional wine and the pair may have had a bit too much to drink. They had started swapping ghost stories, and Angela had brought up her witch great-great grandma who claimed to have enslaved a devil to do her bidding. Her journals had been passed down from mother to daughter, and they had instructions on how to perform the ritual. It seemed like a fun and silly way to kill a night and scare themselves a bit. It wasn’t as if this stuff was _ real _.

The next day Angela woke up with a summoning circle in the middle of her living room and a demon in her reflection.

So this was Angela’s life now. She was sharing her body with a demon, and there wasn’t much she could do about it. The mischievous thing could take over just about whenever she wanted, but the demon seemed mostly interested in enjoying the pleasures of the flesh through Angela’s body. As long as Angela played to her interests sometimes it usually wasn’t too bad.

_ All you ever want to wear are scrubs and pajama shirts! You are never going to get laid wearing scrubs every day. _The demon complained.

“Scrubs are practical and comfortable.” Angela said, opening the dressing room and stepping out, placing the dress in the return to shelf pile.

The demon rolled their eyes. It still felt incredibly odd when the demon suddenly took over like that.

_ Practical and comfortable is not going to get Satya to look at you _. The demon taunted.

“Maybe I don’t care.” Angela hissed under her breath. She took a quick look around to make sure no one was within ear shot. It had become a regular habit, the last thing she wanted was people thinking she was crazy.

_ Please, we both know that is a lie. _

“Satya doesn’t even know I exist.” She said, putting the dress back on the rack.

_ Maybe that is because all you wear are scrubs. Come on, try it my way! Wearing scrubs and hoping she notices you has not been a winning combination. If you want to be noticed you need to make yourself noticeable! _

Ok, that was a fair point. But still!

“I am not wearing lingerie to class.” Angela said.

_ Ok, maybe that dress was a bit excessive. How about a compromise?  
_

The demon took over, overriding Angela’s control. Angela was forced to watch through her own eyes as the demon hunted through the store, scanning over the cloths, finally settling on a rack of sun dresses.

_ Oh, now there’s an idea. _

She picked off a white, lacy dress, with a light blue flower pattern. It was low cut with thin straps, much more revealing than Angela would normally wear on her own, but it was also long and cute and wouldn’t seem out of place on campus.

_ What do you think? _

“It’s not the worst.” Angela conceded.

Angela could practically feel the demon smiling in victory. She couldn’t really understand how a creature without a physical form could smile, but it could and when it did Angela somehow knew. It was all very strange. Whatever the case, they both knew that that Angela really like the dress, she was just putting up a fight for the sake of the thing now.

_ Alright, now for some matching lingerie for when we take it off! _ The demon said, guiding their body to the lingerie isle as Angela groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this idea, I might continue this in the future if people show interest. If I do it will probably turn explicit. Eventual pairings would probably include Mercy/Sym, probably some FWB Mercy/Widowmaker, and everyone being messed with by demon and devil mercy (Devil mercy is going to be Imp mercy's girlfriend.)
> 
> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish. 
> 
> I also have a blog for more adult oriented stuff. Follow my main blog first, but on this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/)


End file.
